the measure of things
by Reveire
Summary: Faldas floreadas. Dedos que tocan polvo. Silencio íntimo.


**Renuncia:** Todo a los hermanos **Duffer.**

 **Parejas:** Jonathan/Steve/Nancy.

* * *

 **the measure of things**

* * *

«We could make it right  
We'd save our souls tonight».

 **Oscar Isaac.**

* * *

 **i. oh lover don't turn away.**

Nancy es muchacha con cabello enmarañado y los ojos empañados de neblina.

A Steve le encanta verla. Es imagen borrosa en medio de la tarde calurosa, le gusta sentir la sonrisa boba que se le forma cuando ella le mira con sus ojitos de noche rota y cómo le sonríe tímidamente. Steve siente que la quiere, la quiere demasiado. Acaban por reírse sobre meras conversaciones y antes de darse cuenta siempre la está tocando. Le presiona las manchas de su piel, le toquetea los lunares, le besa los poros. Tocar a Nancy es como sentir espuma sobre su piel gastada. Es que ella es muchacha con los ojos tímidos y la sonrisa ideal. A Steve sólo le importa quererla, quererla tanto, y que ella lo quiere a él. Es la euforia hinchándose dentro de las arterias, expandiéndose por sus huesos, revolviendo su sangre sin descanso.

Nancy es muchacha con la respiración agitada y los besos dulzones y

(la mirada distante hacia el ocaso, como si acaso siempre tuviera un miedo en sus órbitas entrecerradas, como una tristeza erróneamente oculta).

 **ii. your eyes never were so grey.**

Pero Jonathan es invierno gris, sin azules ni rojos eufóricos.

Sus besos son perezosos, lentos, dedicados. Es como niño siempre asustado, aferrándose a los brazos del otro mientras se deja besar los ojos y la comisura de los labios. Es bonito tocarle las palmas de las manos resecas, los dedos temblorosos, y ver cómo incluso tímido e inseguro las entrelaza con las suyas. Tiene la sonrisa torcida, casi lastimada, pero bonita con las palabras que deja soltar de vez en cuando. Verlo caminar por lo lejos, tan solitario, tan separado de todo y de nada, da la impresión a ambos de que Jonathan siempre fue un muchacho que daba la sensación de la soledad en invierno, de la ausencia en los veranos. Pero tocarlo es encontrar calidez bajo sus manos y en el espacio de sus hombros.

Y Jonathan es invierno cuya nieve en las pestañas se derrite y

(le toma las manos, incluso a Steve, y ya no tiene tanto miedo a la oscuridad de la noche o a la soledad que él mismo se creó).

 **iii. will you lay your head next to mine.**

Steve, en realidad, le tiene un miedo espantoso a la falta de amor.

Con la piel morada y la sonrisa enorme, hay algo que le inspira adoración hacia ellos dos (es que los quiere los quiere los quiere los quiere). Steve los quiere porque no ha tenido problema en romperse a sí mismo cuando le creció el amor por la tráquea al querer a Nancy ("es que ella no es como los demás, es que ella tiene ternura en las manos y en los ojos y trata al mundo sin miedo ni vergüenza"); cuando por primera vez en toda su vida sintió algo así como un inmenso peso en su pecho y sus huesos, corriendo tras Jonathan, queriendo alcanzar su invierno, buscando compartir su frío ("lo arruiné, me equivoqué, arruiné las cosas, ¿está bien si te tomo la mano y me perdonas?"). Pero

("temo ser yo quien quede a mitad de carretera, viendo a ambos alejarse").

Steve tiene un miedo espantoso a la falta de amor.

Es por eso que manda todo al demonio y entra corriendo a la casa al ver al monstruo-sombra crecer dentro de la habitación.

Y corre y corre y corre y corre,

y allí están ellos dos.

 **iv. we'd save our souls tonight.**

En realidad:

(Steve ama la mirada distante de Nancy, las manos tibias de Jonathan, y ellos aman el amor morado que se asoma por sus palabras).

termina por acabar en que ellos también le quieren.

Son tres muchachos con la piel de moretones, los ojos cansados, los huesos plásticos exhaustos, una canción lejana de radio resonando ente sus silencios íntimos. Es Steve acurrucado entre ambos; y hay ruidos de besos y de roces de vez en cuando. Es la euforia más inmensa creciendo bajo sus uñas entre todas las manos entrelazadas. Jonathan enredando sus dedos pálidos en el cabello de Nancy, tomando con fuerza la mano de Steve; Nancy con los labios sobre su frente y dejándose acariciar por el frío tibio de Jonathan, como mar salado y calmo. Steve trae los parpados cerrados y los dedos tocando la falda floreada de Nancy, el polvo nevado sobre la calidez de Jonatahan. Son tres niños acurrucados, y no hay nada a qué temer,

ni siquiera a los monstruos que se acercan tras sus espaldas, lentamente.

.

.


End file.
